


Don't Turn Around

by HecoHansen31



Category: Hadestown, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Myth Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: The ancient myth comes to live when you are dragged to the Underground, in a desperate way to keep your beloved dreaming.But what you don't know is that your beloved will come for you.
Relationships: Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Don't Turn Around

“It isn’t silly music, (Y/N)” spoke Sigurd, as you fretted over your winter storage, finding so much missing.

You’d have to work harder the following day, because all the money you had earned had been spent to provide for new clothes for you and your beloved, who sat onto the delicate only chair in the room, that you called ‘home’.

“… and yet it doesn’t win us either food or money” you spoke, as you let yourself sit down on the cold tiles of the floor, as you tried your best to ignore the headache in your mind.

“But that isn’t what music is created for!” he protested loudly and adjusted himself on the chair, caressing softly his guitar who emitted a strangling sound, making you shift in your position.

“Then, my beloved, please do tell me what it is created for” you asked looking at him, with a silly smile and a teasing gaze to your beloved ‘musician’.

“To remind Gods of their love” he replied sassily, before tuning a small music that got you to close your eyes as you were magically relieved by your terrible headache.

“… what a silver-tongued demon you are my love” you taunted him softly as you gently reached out an hand for him and he pushed away his guitar to kiss it, before he pushed you to your feet, making you giggle “I don’t have time for a dance!”.

“Oh, c’mon my lady!” he retorted making you smirk lightly “… just let me have one dance, then I’ll come with you to collect some wood to keep us warm tonight”.

“I don’t need wood to keep me warm” you protested lightly, bringing the blond boy closer to you, as he softly embraced you with a sarcastic look.

He simply twirled you around your small house, and suddenly the room wasn’t too cold or too small anymore.

Your headache was inexistent, and you had the love of your life beside you.

Winter held no chance against you both.

* * *

But you had underestimated winter and you had overvalued your love.

Because love didn’t pay bill or buy you food.

And when wind destroyed your home, trashing your last source of food, you were left with nothing more than emptiness.

But Sigurd still proclaimed that with his music you’d be safe and sound.

That it’d shelter you from the wind.

But you were hungry and tired, and when Ivar had come to your door with a perfect offer for the underworld, you had accepted to work, to keep your belly full and your skin hot, but more importantly to allow Sigurd to dream.

You weren’t able to anymore, but Sigurd could.

And each time he’d turn to you with that wonderful smile of his, it’d make it all worth it.

But what you didn’t know was the fact that sadly life underneath the Earth wasn’t easy and being apart from Sigurd was a pain that you couldn’t tolerate for long without being crazy.

Ivar’s queen was nice, because she understood the feeling of being caged, but she didn’t have any power over anything.

Solely Ivar had it.

And he found an almost sadistic pleasure in knowing that he was keeping you apart from Sigurd.

So, when you saw Sigurd asking Ivar for you to release him, you almost expected him to be kicked out, if not worse, but Ivar humored his request and asked a song of him.

‘I have been told that you say that your music reminds gods of when they had loved, so sing for me, little oud-player’.

And, against all the odds, Sigurd won, so he had been allowed to lead you outside, but he wouldn’t look at you in the eyes, no matter how much you pleaded and asked him to, he simply wouldn’t.

As if he had forgotten about your love.

Till the last minute, when it got too much and you sang the soft song he had gifted you on your wedding day, enough to make him turn.

And then the shadows grabbed at you.

No matter what…

… the king of shadows would always win.


End file.
